Meet The Parents
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sunday Addams is the oldest child in the Addams family. This is what happened when Seth wants to meet her parents. The Addams Family and Twlight crossover.


It was a regular Saturday night at the Clearwater home.

Sunday, Seth Clearwater's girlfriend and imprint, was having dinner at their home...again.

Before meeting Seth, Sunday had been a quiet, eccentric girl.

Her skin was pale as death, her hair was black as night as were her eyes, and she had no color.

All of her clothes were either black or white and her make-up consisted of these colors only.

Afterwards, Sunday added much more color to her wardrobe but still was pale and her make up, depressing.

Once, Leah, Seth's sister, caught Sunday in the bathroom one day after school quickly changing into her older wardrobe of black.

It was this night, Seth decided to ask Sunday something that had bee bugging him for a long time.

"Sunday?" Seth asked as the two layer on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah?" Sunday answered looking up to meet Seth's eyes.

"Do I embarrass you?" He inquired.

Sunday's eyebrows shot up and she started laughing.

"No, why would you even ask that?" Sunday laughed.

"The fact that you force me to drop you off at the entrance of your literally mile long driveway." Seth answered.

"What does that even mean?"

"I want to meet your parents."

Sunday's eyes widen and her pale face paled even more.

"You want to meet my parents?" She squeaked.

"You've met mine!"

"Trust me, Seth, you don't want to meet mine."

"Come on, please?"

After much begging, Sunday gave in.

"Fine! But if they skin you alive, don't say I didn't warn you." Sunday sighed.

"Your kidding, right?" Seth asked.

"I wish I was." Sunday moaned hiding her face in her boyfriend's chest, wishing that this wasn't actually going to happen.

The next afternoon, Seth drove to Sunday's house whe he met her at the drive way and she climbed in.

About thirty feet in, the trees gave way to nearly clear plot of land.

Nearly clear, but was riddled with stones the shape of half ovals sticking out.

"Sunday, are those-"

"Tombstones? Yep." Sunday sighed looking at Seth nervously.

Most people would have turned around, but he just kept driving.

"Are you going to tell me why your wearing a black shirt, skirt, tights, and shoes?" Seth asked as he took in the attire that Sunday use to wear on a daily base.

"Might as well give my parents time to adjust to my new attitude and introduce changes like clothes gradually." Sunday answered.

"Wait, they think you always wear this?"

"Seth, they think a lot of things."

They finally reached a black on top of a hill and went to the door, which was opened by an extremely tall person, taller than Jacob!

"Thank you, Lurch." Sunday nodded taking Seth's hand and leading him inside the house.

Inside, the house was dark and dreary with creepy things littered everywhere.

The weirdest being a life size neandrathaul camp site, but the neadrathauls were being eaten by half hyena half dragon creatures with eight heads.

"Hello." A little girl that looked like a mini Sunday said standing at the foot of the stairs holding a doll with a head.

"Seth, this is my little sister, Wednesday, she's six. And probably the most normal in the family besides me." Sunday muttered the last part to herself but Seth still heard.

"Pugsley decapitated my doll again, Sunday, can you fix it?" Wednesday asked holding the doll's body and head out for her older sister to fix.

"Sure, now go get Pugsley so I can kill him." Sunday ordered.

Wednesday scurried off when suddenly a box opened and appeared a hand holding a needle and thread.

"Thank you, thing." Sunday muttered sewing the head back on.

"What is that?" Seth asked eyes wide.

"Thing. We don't exactly know what it is, it can't tell us, it doesn't have a mouth." Sunday shrugged.

Wednesday soon appered dragging a portly boy by the ear, then snatched her doll and ran off.

"Sunday, whose this?" The boy asked looking Seth up and down.

"Pugsley, this is Seth. Seth, this is my nine year old brother Pugsley." Sunday said.

It was getting quite obvious that Sunday really just wanted to leave and go to Emily's as planned.

After the boy left, Sunday looked at Seth desperately as they were about to enter the green house where her mother was.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes, come on, how bad can she be?" Seth asked.

"Worse than you think." Sunday sighed.

Opening the door, the two walked in to where a lady with long black hair and fingernails, with pale skin was cutting the roses off a rose bush.

"What is she doing?" Seth asked Sunday.

"My family is rather...eccentric, they hate light and beauty. In my fairy tales as a child, the princess and prince are eaten." Sunday answered.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yep."

Finally the women looked up.

"Sunday? Who is this?" She asked, her face set in a sneer.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Seth." Sunday muttered looking at the ground.

"Boyfriend?" The woman cried in astonishment.

Sunday squeezed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in anticipation for her mom to come unglued.

After much ranting and raving, the box behind her opened revealing Thing holding a beer bottle.

In literally two seconds, the bottle had been brought down on the woman's head, knocking her out cold.

"Well, we now know it has ears." Sunday shrugged leaving the room.

It wasn,t long before they reached the study where her father was crashing trains on a toy track.

"Why am I not surprised?" Seth asked cocking an eyebrow.

Sunday rolled her eyes at him.

"Daddy? " Sunday called out.

"Yes, spider?" The man said looking up.

"Daddy, this is Seth, my boyfriend. Seth, this is my dad." Sunday said.

"Boyfriend?" The man asked eyes wide.

"Dad, don't freak out." Sunday begged.

"Is this why you gave all your prize winning spiders and snakes to Wednesday? Is this why we found POP MUSIC in your bedroom?" The man ranted on for a long while until lack of oxygen caused him to be knocked out.

That was when the power went out and it was all dark.

"Seth, we need to go, now." Sunday said, fear evident in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Seth asked anxiously checking Sunday to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"My uncle. I was hoping he'd stay in the electrical room today but it appears not. We need to go." Sunday said pushing Seth out the room.

The two ran down the stairs but the door was blocked by Sunday's family, including a bald man Seth had yet to meet.

"Wait! Weren't you two just unconcious? And you were upstairs!" Seth said pointing at Sunday's father.

"Don't ask, it'll make them hate you more." Sunday whispered.

Seth's mouth snapped shut.

"How come we've neve met this young man?" Sunday's mom asked bitterly.

"Because he isn't like u- you." Sunday muttered looking at her shuffling feet.

"What do you mean he isn't like us? Does this 'us' not include you?" Sunday's father asked.

Sunday said nothing but was moving her hand in an odd fashion.

"Sunday Addams! Answer the question!" Sunday's mom screeched.

Suddenly the doors burst open causing the family to go sprawling across the foyer unconscious again.

"Well, they shouldn't remember anything." Sunday sighed stepping over her family with Seth in tow.

Once in the car Seth look at Sunday.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Seth, your a werewolf, the Addam's family is made up of strange people, wizards, and me, the witch." Sunday smiled nervously.

"Now I understand why you didn't want me to meet your family."

"Yeah, most would. You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes."

The couple drove to Emily's in silence and were found eating muffins not long after.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Sam asked.

Before Seth could say anything, Sunday responded.

"Better than any other of my boyfriends. My parents must like Seth, it didn't go as bad as I thought it would." She smiled.

A/N:

This was due to me watching the Addams family late at night. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
